callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2
M21 EBR Would it be suitable, if we made a seperate article for the M21 EBR, to do something in a similar fashion to this? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 22:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Go ahead. Darkman 4 22:55, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Good stuff, thanks for your help. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 23:06, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to have to disagree, fairly strongly, on this one. The MP5k is less accurate and fires faster than the regular MP5. It also looks quite a bit different. The M21 EBR, however, is just an outer shell with a plain ol' M21 dropped into it. And it will most likely perform very similarly to the COD4 M21. Imrlybord7 02:05, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::So, are the M21 EBR and the Mk 14 EBR the same gun? Only the M21 is listed on the page. If they are the same, should the two articles be merged? The Mk. 14 in Cliffhanger looks quite different from the M21 so I think they may be different, unless in Cliffhanger it just had arctic camo. My apologies if this has been discussed before, I've been staying away from CoD: MW2 for the most part, to avoid spoilers. 02:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Let's wait until we can get some hard stats. If they're similar enough, we'll just ammend the M21 article. OmgHAX! 02:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) About the M21 EBR and the M14 EBR, they're basically the same exact gun,, except the M14 has a pistol grip. Codfan 04:20, November 7, 2009 (UTC)Codfan Alright, good stuff. Game's out on Tuesday :) :) :) Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 10:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC) How many cod games? hey guys. I was wondering. How many call of Duty games do you think there is giung to be? I mean theres allredy been a bunch, but people just keep wanting more games :I do not think this is really the place to discuss this matter. Also please sign your posts next time by going ~~~~. Attack Rhino 04:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Dont blame him dude, this is the only page getting a constant traffic rate on the whole website. ----slowrider7 :Yeah but it's technically against policy. It'd be better to ask on a forum or a blog page.--WouldYouKindly 05:06, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks guys. I shall try put this new knowledge to use next time. :) Attack Rhino 06:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Anyone know how to get proper smileys? Just to answer the question (DS and port versions excluded): #''Call of Duty'' #''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' #''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' #''Call of Duty 2'' #''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' #''Call of Duty 3'' #''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' #''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' #''Call of Duty: World at War'' #''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' There you go; almost a dozen. 05:15, November 7, 2009 (UTC) "CoD7" has been confirmed for quite some time now, so I would say one CoD a year until the sun explodes. Imrlybord7 06:18, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Shadow Company Who are the Shadow Company and are they in multiplayer? Ashdude01 09:57 No they appear in the Single-Player in the level "Just Like Old Times". ---NooBiBoy what exactly do they do? g3 Has there been any confirmation of the G3 in the game except for the airplane graveyard mission? First person views or pickup icons or anything? Ashdude01 11:19 I thought the G3 was cut...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 11:25, November 7, 2009 (UTC) So did I but it says G3 campaign only under assault rifles. Ashdude01 11:29 Who put that there I wonder? Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 12:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I did. It was confirmed a long time ago. Might have been removed from the final game, but I'm assuming that that's not the case. Imrlybord7 15:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh fair enough. The guns have been adjusted so many times, unless you're keeping brilliant track, which evidently I'm not, you miss things...Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 19:44, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Broken Street date... In case you didnt know Modern Warfare 2 is being sold at smaller retailers all over the place, in the US, UK, and Australia. Now i was pretty annoyed when i heard this... i was even more annoyed when my friend's cousin was playing the game... oh well Monday cant come any sooner. --Cpt Jack House 12:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Well we have 2 more days until it comes out so no worries. SLAUGHTERER 05:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) AUG HBAR GAMEPLAY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Egih7wF9PKI&feature=sub saw this in my subscrictions this morning from fourtwo zero!--Maj. Boner 14:24, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THEIR VOICES?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I really hope they fix that before Tuesday. They all sound bored or something. I cant belive that chump around 1:00 didnt even know what a Semtex was. Hes one of the handful of people that own the game and he called it "The grenade with that red shit." On a better note, the AUG might be my LMG gun, along with the Kriss Super V (TDI Vector) and the SCAR. Oh crap, guys fast forward to 5:41, and it shows a little moving care package on the bottom right corner. Moving kill streaks? That will be kinda funny to watch. But with that I wonder, can the Care Package kill enemys? An then about the Care Package, Craig Fairbass sound pretty annoying after every death saying "Care package ready" etc... ----Slowrider7 :Yes, a falling care package can crush you. But since the copter carrying it hovers a litle before dropping you can avoid it.OmgHAX! 14:53, November 7, 2009 (UTC) P.S: How about everyone talk about what their kill rewards will be? Mine will be a UAV + Care Package + Predator Missile. No Clip mode + God mode + WallHack. --Ashwilson12 14:59, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Funny Ash, online kill streaks. ----Slowrider7 For SnD I'll use UAV + Sentry + Attack Helicopter. For everything else I'll use UAV first, Chopper Gunner last, and not sure what in between. Imrlybord7 15:33, November 7, 2009 (UTC) SnD: UAV, Care Package, Predator Missle TDM: Care Package, Harrier Strike, Pave Low/AC-130 Objective Modes: Care Package, Sentry Gun, AC-130 I have other plans but this is what ill be using ASAP --Cpt Jack House 17:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Care Package, Pretator Missle, Pave low, Nothing too high until I'm sure I can get there. 20:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Some interesting links Came across these. Thought you'd like to read them. *The history of Call of Duty: http://retro.ign.com/articles/104/1042762p1.html *SpecOps hands-on - Bomb Squad: http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/104/1042977p1.html *PC news for MW2: http://arstechnica.com/gaming/news/2009/11/pc-modern-warfare-2-its-much-worse-than-you-thought.ars There you go. Good night. Chief z 14:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That last one really pisses me off. It's written like PC gamers are the most important gamers in the world, and console gamers are less important. The other two links were good though. Jewfrohero 19:31, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :That's exactly why I'm glad Infinity Ward is doing this; those pompous PC gamers need to be knocked down a notch or two. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 23:19, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I am a PC gamer and I'm annoyed at all these other guys bitching about things that aren't really that big of a deal. They need to get over it and just enjoy the game. It pisses me off that people aren't going to buy the game just because if this. It's still going to be amazing. Plus, it's just a stupid video game. People need to stop making it their entire lives. I don't know if anyone saw that video that Cod1 posted a while back, but it was outrageous. Just a guy blabbering on about how "gay" Infinity Ward and Activision are, with quite a few random "fucks" and middle fingers thrown in. I don't know what he hoped to accomplish with that. All it made me feel was disappointment in America's educational system. 23:32, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Agreed, agreed, and agreed. PC gamers more important... remember, most profits are made off of consoles, for all companies. PC games will be the first to get pulled, if there are too many pirates, for instance. Also, anybody know hackers that got past VAC? Never heard of any that didn't get banned in 5 minutes. the 5 second delay is, I think, VERY important. anybody ever paused a racegame while cornering, and unpaused afterwards? or guitar hero? unpause the game, and you WILL fail 9/10 times, the corner, or the next 20 or so notes. Simple, this makes it so that you can see the game and prepeare. if GRID and guitar hero had that same thing, pausing the game wouldn't make you fail. no leaning. Seriously? that the best you can bitch about? Look, all versions are the same! And you dare complain? we're getting a great game, and I'm going to play the game solely the way it's meant to be played. except on recruit, running around with an LMG spraying wildly for the heck of it. but nobody takes recruit seriously. --TNT LotLP 00:14, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Whoa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=de9EW4P4Nus Maj.Gage [[User talk:Maj.Gage|'Talk']] . 15:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) That level looks pretty meh. I hope the prison one has enemys shooting all around you like in COD4. ----Slowrider7 Neat. Supergodzilla2090 20:09, November 7, 2009 (UTC) WTF is it just me or is this game getting really fucked up? price and nikolai coming back? roach and ghost supposedly dying? a mission in space? traitors? WTF!?! I guess you saw some of the spoilers. I don't think its too screwed up since Price was never confirmed dead (in fact I think its pretty interesting he was secretly taken prisoner). And the traitor plot might be cool too, though I've tried to avoid as much of that as possible. And there is no mission in sapce, just a cinematic. OmgHAX! 18:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) yea thanks for clearing some stuff up. but im still pissed that roach dies. Why exactly are you pissed off that Roach dies? Currently, only a handful of people have played the MW2 campaign, so you can't really be pissed off about someone supposedly dying when you don't properly know if he does. I mean, were you pissed that Jackson died in Modern Warfare 1? --TankDempsey 11:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) M14 EBR availability? Where was it confirmed that this gun would be available in the campaign only? :When it didn't show up in the multiplayer menu. OmgHAX! 00:08, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well then. That's fucking retarded. Hopefully they patch it back in. The M21 EBR is going to have every attachment that the M14 has, so it would be redundant to put it in multiplayer. Lulzor 04:01, November 8, 2009 (UTC) A few last things... well MW2 is almost officially out after months of waiting but in the MP vids ive watched ive seen a few things that im not sure of... Blue Arrows on the Map: Possible Party identification? Class names: Class names being the same as the primary weapon. Player's Laziness or automatic naming?(probably laziness). Almost everything is confirmed or denied so all we have left are little details. --Cpt Jack House 01:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) -Bling- I was watching some Tartar-21 gameplay and then when i saw him get killed a bunch of money comes flying out of him, just go to Thefourzerotwo's youtube channel, look for team deathmatch 1, 2, 3 and 4, BTW the tartar-21 is BeastT--Maj. Boner 01:38, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :I assume you mean the Tavor-21, and yes, it is beast. 01:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) gameanyone.com type in modern warfare 2 :Sorry if it seems a little harsh, but is this spam or something? Otherwise posting video walkthroughs needs to be done it a better way. Attack Rhino 04:22, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Emergency Airdrop With the Emergency Airdrop What can be inside all four of them when they are all dropped? Apart from been killed from them when they fall where ever.SLAUGHTERER 04:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) FourZeroTwo suspended? I was watching the TAR-21 videos mentioned above, and then I changed videos. Instead it clicked me to the main page saying "This account is suspended" Is anyone else getting this? -- 04:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Proberly yes because the person who made the video closed there account and now you can't watch it. SLAUGHTERER 04:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Why would Robert Bowling close his account? --Slowrider7 04:26, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That wasn't Robert Bowling's account, it was just a guy that called himself TheFourZeroTwo. I'm fairly sure I remember that his name was Kyle. He probably got suspended for using the name 402, that or posting leaked videos. 04:47, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Robert Bowling wouldn't close his account anywayz. SLAUGHTERER 05:12, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Just an fyi, this is 402's youtube channel. --WouldYouKindly 05:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Killstreak Pro Is it confirmed that it takes a 1000 kills w/ a certain perk on to get its pro?TrainWreckDC7 04:37, November 8, 2009 (UTC) That has only been confirmed with Stopping Power. -- 05:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) AHHH NOOOOO In the UK, Parliament is meeting on monday to discuss this game!!! There was an article in the Times! (one of the most reliable newspapers). Outlook is bleak for me, slacky and a few other guys. NOOO 13:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :D: I haven't heard about this. What are they discussing? That controversial scene? Moozipan Cheese 14:09, November 8, 2009 (UTC) hoho, ive already got mine! epic win for the postal service --Ashwilson12 14:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The game is out in two days. They wouldn't just decide to not release the game one day before. Besides, what about all the money people have payed for the game. It doesn't sound like it's true (I hope not anyway). Ashdude01 14:40 OHHHH NO I'M IN THE UK Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) They are discussing the nature of the game's content (i.e the terrorist mission). What a joke. It's a game. If people have the money to buy the game and a console to play it on, they should have the sense that it's only a game and not real. 14:48, November 8, 2009 (UTC) And they pass games like Manhunt and GTA...ridiculous. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 14:51, November 8, 2009 (UTC) HICKVILLE USA FTW! Final Stand only requires ONE death http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AfVa9YSI-8M skip to 8.30 ish. shows final stand only requires 1 death, what an absolute JOKE. also shows when in final stand they crawl around in prone with their primary, ugggh what was IW thinking.... --Ashwilson12 14:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC)